edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Saruman
Saruman takes up a central role in Isengard. He can march directly in battle casting powerful abilities or enter his tower (citadel) and overlook his armies and lands around. Saruman tower.JPG Saruman2.JPG Saruman1.JPG Saruman 1321960087.jpg Abilities Saruman has a unique system of abilities. He can cast abilities normally like other heroes and he can enter the citadel to cast abilities from there. He has got the same set of abilities, both on the battlefield and on the Wizard's Tower, but with different effects. If Saruman uses his Wizard Blast on the ground, and then enters the Wizard's Tower, he will not be able use the Wizard Blast again, but has to wait until the reload time is over. And similiarly, if Saruman uses his Fireball on the tower, he will have to wait for the cooldown even when he leaves it and wants to use another Fireball back on the ground. Every ability is linked this way so you really have to decide how to use them instead of simply using both of them every time. Saruman's abilities on the ground Level 1: Wizard Blast -''' Close range attack that blasts back enemies '''Level 3: Power of speech – Saruman's voice increases the experience of all target units Level 5: Fireball -''' Throws a ball of fire at his enemies 'Level 7: Wormtongue -' The White Wizard blinds his foes with his words and convinces them to fight for you for a time. 'Level 10: Thunderbolt – '''The Lord of Isengard calls down a single powerful lightning bolt on target enemy, dealing high damage and paralysing them for a short time Saruman's abilities on the tower '''Level 1: Wizard Blast -' Saruman throws all enemies in target area into the air 'Level 3: Power of speech -' Saruman's voice increases the experience of the target building. This is particularly useful for Isengard with all their level bonuses. In particular, if the enemy destroys your Uruk Pit, you can level it back up again without having to recruit more scouts. '''Level 5: Fireball – Throws a ball of fire at his enemies. This Fireball deals less area damage than the one used on the ground, but is more effective against single targets 'Level 7: Wormtongue – '''The White Wizard tries to manipulate his enemies with his words with three different random outcomes: 1.Variant: The enemies of Isengard won't get manipulated 2.Variant: All enemy troops in the target area start to attack each other. 3.Variant: All enemy troops and heroes in the target area start to attack each other '''Level 10: Thunderbolt -' Saruman conjures enormous thunderclouds which spread lightning bolts over his enemies, dealing low damage to a large number of foes. However, the storm is less powerful against single targets. Ring Mechanics If Saruman obtains the ring he will become either two forms at random, Saruman the Cursed and Saruman the Blessed, there are rumors of a third form but it has only ever been confirmed once and never has it been written down on paper. Saruman the Blessed As Saruman the Blessed he will become lordly, alike to the power of the Valar, and gain powers of Lightning and Air magic, as well as infantry support skills. Abilities 'Level 1: Dignified Presence (Passive)- '''Saruman uses the One Ring to increase his power, by changing his appearance to resemble the might and dignity of the Valar. His attack is now a powerful ranged lightning bolt and all nearby allies gains double damage, armor and experience. '''Level 1: Power of Grace- '''Saruman uses the power of the One Ring to enhance his power. Selected allied troops will receive high experience and for a short time get 300% armor, 15% speed and magic resistance. Left click on icon then left click on target. '''Level 5: Burning Sky- '''The Blessed One turns heaven to flame. Units in the target area are burned. Left click on the desired target area. '''Level 7: Cunning Words- '''The White Wizard blinds his foes with whispering and insinuation. Units in the target area are permanently under his control. Left click on icon then left click on target area. '''Level 10: Thunderstorm- '''Saruman uses the One Ring to control the elements, conjuring a terrible thunderstorm. The lightining storm will strike allies and enemies alike across the battlefield as long as Saruman remains immobile. Left click on icon then left click on target area. Saruman the Cursed As Saruman the Cursed he will become twisted and dark, and gain powerful Fire magic and structural support skills. Quotes ''Save your pity and your mercy; I have no use for it! "Build a dam, block the stream, work the furnaces night and day." "I want them armed and ready to march within two weeks!" "Gandalf the White. Gandalf the fool!" '' ''"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." "Smoke rises from the mountain of Doom. The hour grows late!" Category:Ring Hero Category:Maiar Category:Isengard Category:Mass Slayer Category:Building Support Category:Requires Update